


Dark Glances and Chocolate Kisses

by Bonfoi



Series: Spooky Snupin 2010 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: lupin_snape, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hallow’s Eve at the Burrow… redheads everywhere… Nymphadora… well, even a Snape snaps!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Glances and Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> [Spooky Snupin 2010:](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/lupin_snape/579906.html) Prompt #32
> 
> **Warnings:** Misuse of chocolate

**Known for thinking swiftly on his feet, Severus Snape plots the cutting up of Tonks' peace.**

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_ Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**32.** "Look, chocolate! Here, take it. Go ahead, take it." Carl Denham – _King Kong, 2005_

* * *

It wasn’t his idea of an All Hallow’s Eve party.

Standing around the Burrow, surrounded by a sea of redheads and the strangely alluring blonde hair of Fleur Delacour-Weasley, Severus could feel the constraint of cloying sentiment and sidewise, suspicious glances growing. He even had _that_ itch, the one that he’d thought long gone with Voldemort: someone was staring at him, watching his every move.

He glanced down at his charge, the very happy, very black-haired, very sallow Teddy Lupin. The boy had been dressed in a hand-me-down Weasley costume, his little arms almost too covered to bend. His head wobbled a bit as the plumed hat slid down over his eyes and he made a mewl of protest before Severus rescued him.

“Severus, so nice to see you this year,” Molly Weasley said as she breezed by, a bowl of chocolate frogs bobbing along behind her. She didn’t wait for his answer, knowing that it might be more acerbic than she wanted to hear. “Oh, there’s dear Nymphadora…” and she was gone, leaving Severus staring in the direction of his charge’s ever-metamorphosing mother.

Tonks tripped as she sidled through the crowd and almost tossed Teddy out of his highchair but for Severus’ lightning reflexes. “I see you are as fit as ever, Nymphadora,” he said with a slight sneer. He held Teddy close, a plan of escape beginning to form behind his dark, blank eyes.

“Wotcher, Snape!” Tonks opened her arms to Teddy and he looked from Severus to her with a wary glance before launching himself at his mother. “And hello to you too, little man,” she cooed. Of all the things Severus disliked about her, he couldn’t fault her love for her son. It was irritating.

When the mother and child reunion was done—as evidenced by Teddy’s squirming away from Tonks’ elastic features—he stepped forward and plucked the tyke from her arms. “It’s getting on to his bedtime, Nymphadora.”

Tonks grimaced and changed her face back to the one she’d entered with. “I really wish you’d stop calling me that, Snape. It’s not like I call you ‘Severus’.” She waggled her fingers at Teddy who shook his head, dislodged his hat, and snuggled into Severus’ neck. Snape almost felt the narrowed eyes burning through his robe at the action.

“Well, he looks tuckered, doesn’t my little man?” Severus was never certain if he should answer things like that.

“If you put him in the childrens’ room, I’ll pick him up before I go home,” Tonks said as she waved wildly at one of the Weasley Twins. 

Snape’s eyes narrowed and he settled Teddy on his hip, his other hand reaching out and snagging a chocolate ‘finger’ from a bowl nearby. He waved it in front of Teddy’s nose and watched as those plump lips opened and sucked in the tip. Several minutes passed as Severus fed a few more chocolaty pieces to his lover’s son. Once the boy’s lips and cheeks were smeared, he marched over to Tonks and plopped Teddy into her arms.

“Terribly sorry, must run. Enjoy your night with Teddy. Ta-ta for now.” Severus’ babbling trailed off as he backed away from the incredulous look on Tonks’ face and the chocolate-smeared live-wire in her arms. “Lovely party, Molly, Arthur. So enchanting…” Severus backed out of a door, the side of his face blazing from the anonymous but piercing look he’d been getting as he retreated.

Outside in the garden, Severus grinned a bit madly, his impulsive plan going off without any probl—

“Severus, love, what did you just do?” Remus stepped out of the shadows, a tight smile on his face. He came close enough to brush his fingertips down Severus’ cheek, tipping his chin higher up for closer scrutiny. “I wouldn’t have expected it of you.”

Severus spun away, a bit ashamed of his childish behavior. He walked down the path, toward the edge of the Anti-Apparation Wards. He felt Remus moving to his side. Face forward, shoulders back, he spoke to the air in front of his face. “I…I let my emotions get the better of me. I shouldn’t have done that to Teddy.”

Remus stopped suddenly and looked at Severus. Snape could see the gears turning behind those oh-so-innocent eyes and took a step back. When the smell of burning ozone tickled his nose, he knew he'd be better off anywhere but in front of a pissed-off werewolf. He Apparated away to a small cottage safe-house and stumbled when he landed just above the cobblestone walk. A second later he felt the displacement of someone else's Apparation and turned.

Lupin's eyes were no longer sherry brown and gentle. Instead they were tinged yellow and his cheeks were red.

"Severus Snape, how could you give Teddy that much sugar?" he growled. "You know it takes a giant's age to get him to sleep properly." He reached for Severus and spun him into his arms.

“I wanted her to know how much work it is taking care of Teddy, how her visits throw everything off-kilter.” Severus looked down as he mumbled, “Wantedhertoknowwhatwegothroughwhenit’stimeforsex.”

“Time for sex, eh?” Remus ruefully shook his head and pulled Severus close to kiss the tip of his nose. “Well, I wouldn’t have gone about it that way, but it _is_ about time that she learns that he’s not always a happy, easy baby.” He moved his mouth over Severus’, breath ghosting over his sensitive lips. “You can be a wicked man, can’t you, Severus?” he asked before kissing him deeply.

They stood on the path and kissed in the light of a waning moon. Severus pulled back with a groan and then let his head fall forward to rest against Remus. 

“Can we go inside? I know for a fact that the bed in there is soft and big enough for you and my inflated sense of outrage.” Severus half-smiled and tugged Remus toward the cottage.

“Only if you think you can soothe my savage beast,” Remus whispered before he stole another kiss.

Severus reached down and pulled something from his pocket. "Look, chocolate! Here, take it. Go ahead, take it,” he said with a lustful, and hopeful, look on his face. 

Remus laughed and kissed Severus’ hand before turning him toward the door. “Yes, we’ll spend the night, and yes, I’ll take the chocolate, you bad, bad man. If only to show you what effect Halloween candy has on a Lupin.”

“Oh, I know the effect it has,” Severus said with a knowing smirk. “Nymphadora won’t be the only one **not** getting a wink of sleep tonight.” He opened the door wandlessly and stepped through as Remus followed with a chuckle. “But I’m looking forward to that!”

“What am I going to do with you, Severus?” Remus asked as the door closed.

A throaty laugh rippled into the night. “All things are possible, Remus, all those deliciously _loud_ things…”

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
